1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and a method for forming the same, and in particular, relates to a chip package formed by using a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip package packaging process is one important step when forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for electronic elements therein and chips packaged therein.
Because the conventional chip packaging process is complicated, a simplified chip packaging process is desired.